battle_for_scratch_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Back?
BFSE Episode 10 I'm too lazy to explain what the f***'s going on, so yeah I'll do the transcript. LUIGI: Lincoln... LINCOLN: Wha-? LUIGI: Are you capable of recovery? LINCOLN: No, I don't know how to recover anybody. LUIGI: BUT WHAT ABOUT MARIO!?? LINCOLN: It's okay, he could always return. *REVENGE REVEAL STARTS* LINCOLN: I am READY for this Revenge Reveal. So, are you seated? *AWKWARD SILENCE* LUIGI DOLL: Hey, alliance... I don't know much about you guys, but I think you got blood on my potentional socks. LINCOLN: I got slices of cake this time. One of you will not get one. LUIGI: Can we get started now? LINCOLN: ... Of course. Luigi is safe. LUIGI: (short laugh) LINCOLN: and Spongebob. and Patrick. and Mr. Krabs (also he's dead) and Mario (he's dead too) (Big cake crushes Mario's hat and Luigi gets scared) LINCOLN: Luigi Doll, Squidward, you're the only ones left. Are you scared? (AWKWARD SILENCE) LUIGI DOLL: Meh... SQUIDWARD: I'm a little bored actually. (Gets cake on his face) LINCOLN: Well, Luigi Doll is eliminated. Now, Luigi Doll. I command you to be eliminated. Coiny's a good role model. LUIGI DOLL: (Screams and runs away) LINCOLN: NOT SO FAST! (Chases him) (Salt in the wounds plays) (Catches Luigi Doll) GOT YOU! COINY: Guys, where's Lincoln! I GOTTA get FIREY back! WALUIGI: Stop pretending to care about him, wah! COINY: SHUT, UP, WALUIGI! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE- LUIGI: I was told that Lincoln is incapable of recovery. COINY: I'm sorry, what was that? LUIGI: I tried to recover Mario, but yeah... (Turns around with Mario mutilated) THAT happened. GUMBALL: So that means we gotta get kwysocki243 back. PATRICK: Oh, I know how to do that. I'll do THIS. (Disc scratch) I promised it worked 5 minutes ago. Right guys? GUMBALL: Patrick, I'm not too sure about this. But maybe there's a chance that you're still... an idiot... PATRICK: WHAT!?? NO!!! IT'S TRUE!!! BOWSER JUNIOR: Wait, isn't kwysocki243 the one who has the prize. BOXING GLOVE: So without the host, we're just battling for... NOTHING!!! (BATTLE FOR NOTHING.EXE INTRO STARTS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA) LINCOLN: I'm back! The 10th contest is... (EVERYONE ARGUES) LINCOLN: WILL YOU SHUT UP!?? But anyways, the 10th contest is- BOXING GLOVE: BRING BACK THE HOST!!! (AWKWARD SILENCE) (PARAPPA ROLLS THE DICE) (SONIC DROPS A GREEN PIECE OF GUM) (BOXING GLOVE SHOOTS SOMEONE) (COLONEL NOODLE KICKS COINY) (BOXING GLOVE TOUCHES SQUIDWARD) BOXING GLOVE: Touch! SQUIDWARD: (Turns around) HOW'S THAT GONNA BRING THE HOST BACK!?? BOXING GLOVE: What? Bring The Host Back? I was just bored. (BOWSER JUNIOR DIGS INTO WALUIGI FOR SOME MATERIALS) BOWSER JUNIOR: I didn't expect that to happen... JOSEPH: What now? BOWSER JUNIOR: I guess we'll just create details to get the host back... (LATER) (KWYSOCKI243 COMES BACK TO LIFE) KWYSOCKI243 (voice glitched): Thanks for recovering me back, Junior. Have this token of my immunity. BOWSER JUNIOR: Yes! I got a token! BOXING GLOVE: Impressive, my main man! LINCOLN: Yo man, it's good to have you back. KWYSOCKI243 (voice glitched): What's up, Lincoln? I hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was gone. (LUIGI DOLL ESCAPES FROM LINCOLN'S SHIRT AND RUNS AWAY) LINCOLN: NOOOOOOOOO! Dude, Luigi Doll was eliminated while you were gone. We can't let him get away. KWYSOCKI243 (voice glitched): YOU DID BFSE WHILE I WAS GONE!?? Good job. (changes to low pitch voice) Now to do what I must. (LUIGI DOLL RUNS AS FAST WHILE HE STILL CAN BUT GETS CAUGHT AND GETS SENT OFF-SCREEN) KWYSOCKI243 (low pitch voice): Now who else is- PARAPPA: WAIT!!! First, you have to recover our dead friends. (AWKWARD SILENCE) (LOUD BUZZING NOISE) (PARAPPA SCREAMS) (LOUD BUZZING NOISE) KWYSOCKI243 (low pitch voice): Sure thing. PARAPPA: Phew, okay. The people dead are Sans, Firey, Mr. Krabs, and Mario. (SANS GETS RECOVERED ACCIDENTALLY) PARAPPA: Oh, wait, Sans is eliminated. (SANS GETS SUCCED IN) LUIGI: Mario! ^^ PATRICK: MR. KRABS!!! COINY: FIREY! You're back! FIREY: Coiny, you still have a broken leg? Nevermind... KWYSOCKI243 (low pitch voice): So who else is eliminated? PARAPPA: Cuphead, Tails- CUPHEAD: PARAPPA! What the liquid? I was gonna go see Mugman! PARAPPA: You're eliminated, you shouldn't be here. CUPHEAD: I JUST WANNA SIT HERE AND WATCH, OKAY!?? PARAPPA: Watchers are non-believers. CUPHEAD: YOU LISTEN HERE, PARAPPA! IF YOU THINK- (Michael P Scream while getting succed up) TAILS: ... Dear diary, I regret to inform you that I found something very horrific about Luigi today. You see, he- (kwysocki243 grabs tails and succs the ball which tails is inside in up) SQUIDWARD: THERE HE IS, KRABS!!! HE'S THE GUY WHO TRIED TO SEND US A BOMB!!! BOXING GLOVE: WHAT!?? FIREY: Wait, you sent them a bomb? That's just sad. BOXING GLOVE: BUT WHAT ABOUT MY VICTORY STREAK, FIREY!?? FIREY: Boxing Glove, it's okay, I know everything. GUMBALL: Well, the only one left is The Globglogabgalab but nobody knows where he- (kwysocki243 runs off to find him) GLOBGLOGABGALAB: Finally, I am at peace. (kwysocki243 pops up and succs up globglobglob) (GLOBGLOGABGALAB FALLS DOWN TO THE GREEN ROOM AND CANNOT GET UP) CUPHEAD: Where are we? GLOBGLOGABGALAB: I can't feel my body. LUIGI DOLL: I actually don't know anymore. SANS: what's that door over there? CUPHEAD: Let's go find out. (THE INTRO STARTS) WARIO: When's kwysocki243 coming back? PLANKTON: How should I know? He just disappears sometimes, remember? WARIO: It was a rhetorical question. PLANKTON: That's now how you use rhetorical question, Wario. WARIO: Look, I'm just bored, okay? We have to go through this stupid test like 50 times. PLANKTON: So, when he comes back, it's not like we'll get out of this hellhole. We'll just die in non-existence thanks to alot of boring work. WARIO (sarcastically): Real understandable: CODY: It's not that bad, bois. Also, you know what happens if you don't- PLANKTON: Shut up, nerd boy. I'd rather drink bleach or something I dunno. WARIO: Come on, Plankton, just do the stupid work already. (PAPYRUS FINISHES HIS WORK) PAPYRUS: FREE TIME!!! PLANKTON: Finally, free time! WARIO: PLANKTON! Free time is only for Papyrus, are you re- (DOOR OPENS, WITH SANS, CUPHEAD, TAILS, LUIGI DOLL, AND GLOBGLOGABGALAB) WARIO: Wait, that's not him. PLANKTON: EWWW!!! IT'S A BUNCH OF HEROES!!! CODY: Hello everyone! It's good to see you all. I was beginning to think BFSE was cancelled. LUIGI DOLL: Nope! Still going... and we were eliminated. TAILS: Why won't anybody end my life? WARIO: What's that? and why is it talking? SANS: it's tails. EVERYONE: (DUDUDUN!!!) WHAT!?? (gasp) SWEET, MERCIFUL CRAP!!! PAPYRUS: WHAT? TAILS GOT ELIMINATED? SANS: yeah, but he lied so we all hate him now. PAPYRUS: I DON'T HATE TAILS! SANS: undyne hates tails. PAPYRUS: ... COME TO THINK OF IT, TAILS SUCKS! (KWYSOCKI243 POPS UP OUT OF NOWHERE) SANS: wait, he's back. PLANKTON: Um, hello, idiot? What the Chum Bucket is going on? I thought this class was just for one of us villains! WHY ARE ALL THESE HEROES HERE!?? KWYSOCKI243: What is he going on about? SANS: well, you see, kwysocki243. plankton just likes to exclude people that aren't part of his "evil" race. KWYSOCKI243: Evil race? Don't you mean his gender? SANS: no, not exactly, we're all boys. CUPHEAD: Wait, is he really here often? LUIGI DOLL: Pretty much. CUPHEAD: Then, what's going on inside right now? (TOO LAZY TO DO MORE, CLICK ON THE LINKS FOR MORE F***ING INFORMATION!!!) For Episode: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/229373367/ Previous: Why You Should Never Bring Up A Bombfight Next: This Episode is about Amingo!